zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Knuckle
Iron Knuckles are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as knights clad in thick, heavy armor wielding huge axes or other weapons. They are among the strongest of enemies in the series. The exact nature of Iron Knuckles changes according to what game they appear in, but generally, they appear to be animated suits of empty armor. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Barring Fokkas, Iron Knuckles are the strongest and most skilled foes Link can encounter in the Palaces, similar to their overworld counterparts, the Lizalfos. All Iron Knuckles in this game wield swords and shields, testing the Link's skill at fencing. They also block Link's attacks in turn with their own shields. They appear in the colors orange, red, and blue armor, each going up in difficulty in that order. The blue Iron Knuckle can fire beams from its sword. Link gains 50 experience points for defeating an orange Iron Kunuckle, 100 for defeating a red, and 150 for defeating a blue. Oddly enough, They do not notice Link when he is on in an elevator, while it is higher than the ground. This can be used as a easier way to defeat Iron Knuckles. In the Island Palace, a blue Iron Knuckle named Rebonack appears as the area's boss. He rides atop a mechanical, armored horse and utilizes a lance to attack. After being hit a few times, he drops to the ground and continues his assault on foot as a normal Iron Knuckle only slightly harder due to the layout of the room. Rebonack also appears as a mini-boss in the Hidden Palace. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Iron Knuckles are generally regarded as the deadliest regular enemies in the game. They deal four hearts of damage should they hit Link with their large axes, and their attacks cannot be blocked by a shield, only dodged. As an Iron Knuckle takes damage, more and more of its armor falls off. This increases their dexterity but leaves them more vulnerable to attacks. Interestingly, Link can pull himself towards an Iron Knuckle using the Hookshot or Longshot, transporting Link into its attack range, making both opponents vulnerable. Iron Knuckles generally start battles sitting down and not noticing Link's presence. When Link strikes one with his sword, however, they stand up and start attacking. Iron Knuckles appear several times, including three seperate fights in the Spirit Temple. In the room before the battle with Twinrova, Link encounters a strange orange-hued Iron Knuckle. This Iron Knuckle has stronger armor than the three encountered previously. After defeating it, the plates of armor fall off the Iron Knuckle, revealing Nabooru as the one inside. Nabooru had been brainwashed by the witches, and thus forced to attack Link. The final appearance of the Iron Knuckle is in Ganon's Castle. After Link destroys all six shields and enters the tower inside the Castle, he comes across two Iron Knuckles, one black and one white. These can be battled separately if Link is careful to awaken only one at a time. In Master Quest, Iron Knuckles appear as early as the Fire Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Iron Knuckles are identical to those found in Ocarina of Time. They can be found beneath Ikana Graveyard: one is guarding the stone where the "Song of Storms" is inscribed, while the other guards a Piece of Heart. A third Iron Knuckle can be found in Link's Moon Dungeon at the Moon. Interestingly, a suit of gold Iron Knuckle armor is on display at the Curiosity Shop as well. Kafei, who lives in the backroom of the Curiosity Shop, utilizes the armor, with which he can see into the shop, to spy on it in hopes of finding Sakon, who had stolen his Sun Mask. See also * Darknut * General Onox * Rebonack Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies